


Kara & Cat • My Guardian Angel [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Kara Danvers, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Kara Danvers Saves Cat Grant, Melissa Benoist - Freeform, Protective Kara Danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: A shortish video exploring Kara and Cat relationship.





	




End file.
